


Семнадцать свечей

by CommanderShally



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, post-episode AU: s04e18
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Джим смотрит на Брюса и ждет ответа, не понимает, как простое чаепитие превратилось в…





	Семнадцать свечей

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после серии 4х18.

Джим смотрит на именинный торт и никак не может удержать себя от того, чтобы посчитать количество свечей. Семнадцать. Кажется, число въедается в мозг, и он никак не может перестать об этом думать.

— Что-то случилось?

Брюс сидит за столом и водит пальцем по краю чашки. Похоже, что Джим приходит как раз к вечернему чаепитию.

— Я… — Джим подбирает слова. — Я пришел сказать, что смерть Джерома Валески подтверждена коронером и на этот раз он точно не восстанет из гроба.

Брюс улыбается. Встает из-за стола и подходит ближе — теперь Джим в очередной раз видит, как Брюс вырос. В памяти у Джима он все еще тот маленький мальчик, чьи родители были убиты в переулке возле кинотеатра, а наяву… наяву все почему-то гораздо сложнее.

— Вы могли бы позвонить, не стоило ехать так далеко, — Брюс протягивает ладонь, и Джим не сразу отвечает на рукопожатие. Да что с ним сегодня такое?

— Я подумал, что такие новости стоит сообщать лично, — чертов именинный торт снова бросается в глаза, и Джим опять пересчитывает свечи.

 

_Один._

 

— Ну раз уж вы тут, — Брюс отступает назад и кивает в сторону чайника. — Хотите чай? Альфред заварил Эрл Грей.

Джим кивает. Черт возьми, он ненавидит Эрл Грей, но все равно садится за стол и наблюдает за тем, как Брюс наливает ему чай, подает сахарницу и молоко. Джим совсем забывает, что сахар нужно размешать, и пьет как есть, обжигая себе язык.

 

_Два._

 

Брюс откладывает на блюдце кусок торта с маленькой свечкой, а затем совершенно по-детски облизывает пальцы — он испачкал их в креме, когда отрезал торт.

Джим снова обжигается чаем, весьма кстати — хотя бы на мгновение он перестает думать про свечи и их количество.

— Слишком горячо? — Брюс садится напротив и смотрит на Джима — как ему удается выглядеть иногда… таким ребенком.

 

_Три._

 

— А где Альфред?

Брюс пожимает плечами.

— Я не всегда знаю, куда он уходит, — Брюс, кажется, совсем не обеспокоен. — Вам не нравится торт?

Джим вдруг понимает, что так и не прикоснулся к своему куску. Он натянуто улыбается, остро чувствуя, что по какой-то странной причине ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Он откладывает свечку в сторону и пробует торт.

Сладко, даже слишком.

 

_Четыре._

 

— А насчет Тетча и остальных у вас есть зацепки?

Джим отвлекается от торта и снова смотрит на Брюса — тот крутит в руках ту самую семнадцатую свечку.

— Ты же в курсе, что я не могу обсуждать ход расследования, — Джим знает **,** что Брюса это не остановит.

— Они напали на лабораторию «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес», наверно, я имею право знать хоть что-то? — Брюс хмурится и теперь не выглядит на свои семнадцать — у Джима отчего-то торт встает поперек горла, он пытается запить его чаем, но это не слишком помогает. — Тем более после того, как вы использовали меня, чтобы поймать Валеску.

 

_Пять._

 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня не было другого выхода, — Джим считает, что оправдываться не стоит, но уже не может остановиться. — Я бы никогда не подверг тебя настоящей опасности.

— А ошейник со взрывчаткой это «опасность ненастоящая»? — голос у Брюса срывается, кажется, он немного теряет самообладание.

— Хорошо, я не так выразился, — Джим трет ладонью лоб, соображая, как же сформулировать ответ, чтобы не спровоцировать Брюса идти гоняться за Тетчем в одиночку. — Я был готов сесть на этот стул вместо тебя, но Джерому был нужен не я.

 

_Шесть._

 

Свечка в руках у Брюса ломается пополам.

— Вы пошли бы на такой риск ради меня?

«Ты же знаешь ответ, зачем спрашиваешь?» — Джиму кажется, что он загнал себя в какую-то логическую яму, что теперь единственный способ избежать ответа — это занять рот куском торта.

— Спасибо, — внезапно произносит Брюс и улыбается.

— За что?

— За то, что позволили мне дать отпор Джерому.

— Не стоит благодарить меня, — Джим отводит взгляд, стараясь не смотреть Брюсу в глаза, но говорить от этого не легче. — Если бы план Люциуса не сработал, твоя смерть была бы на моей совести.

 

_Семь._

 

— Почему на вашей? Джером вынудил вас так поступить.

Джим едва сдерживает улыбку — все-таки Брюс еще такой наивный.

— Возможно, я не должен так говорить, но в некотором смысле я ощущаю ответственность за тебя, Брюс.

Ну вот, Джим сам не верит, что произнес это. Сейчас возможны два варианта, и каждый подразумевает, что Брюс отреагирует на это не слишком положительно.

— Ну, тогда вам стоит перестать… ее ощущать, — недовольство проскальзывает в интонации Брюса совсем чуть-чуть. — Я сам отвечаю за себя.

 

_Восемь._

 

Они молчат, и Джим уже не рад, что приехал сюда, что ест этот торт, и вокруг слишком тихо, настолько, что тишину хочется нарушить — например, поставив чашку на стол.

— Спасибо за чай, — Джим встает из-за стола, сухо кивает Брюсу и делает шаг к двери, но не дальше…

 

_Девять._

 

Брюс цепляется за его пиджак, прямо на спине, оттягивая ткань назад — Джим чувствует, как по позвоночнику бегут мурашки от мысли, что все происходящее ему не мерещится.

Длинные тонкие руки Брюса, затянутые в черное, встречаются у Джима на животе, и он чувствует, как его обнимают сзади. Брюс дышит ему в шею, опаляет затылок дыханием, и Джим окончательно теряет контроль над ситуацией.

 

_Десять._

 

— Брюс… — Джим старается не выдавать своих эмоций, но голос его не слушается. Он почти рычит от осознания, что не мог предотвратить это объятие. — Что ты делаешь?

— У меня сегодня День рождения, капитан Гордон, — Брюс, кажется, улыбается. Вот же чертенок…

— Я знаю, — Джим замирает, словно он заклинатель змей и любое движение может привести к катастрофе. — С Днем рождения.

— Вам понравился именинный торт?

— Брюс, ты издеваешься? — Джим медленно выворачивается из объятий  и отступает назад. Он смотрит на Брюса и ждет ответа, не понимает, как простое чаепитие превратилось в…

 

_Одиннадцать._

 

— Почему? — Брюс делает шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние. — Вы сказали, что были готовы пожертвовать собой ради меня.

— Это так… — Джим запинается и понимает, что никаких «но» не будет. Он не знает, что сказать и как вообще спросить Брюса о том, что происходит между ними.

— Это прекрасный подарок на День рождения, — Брюс улыбается. — Прямо как торт со свечами.

Джим неосознанно поворачивает голову и смотрит на злополучный торт  — и снова ловит себя на том, что пересчитывает свечи. Только теперь их шестнадцать, потому что семнадцатая лежит на столе.

— Но теперь я хочу загадать желание.

 

_Двенадцать._

 

Брюс подходит к плите и достает спички. Он снимает с торта одну из свечек и поджигает ее, а потом задувает.

— Хотите знать, что я загадал, капитан Гордон?

— Нет, если расскажешь мне, то не сбудется, — Джим наконец-то понимает, что до сих пор не ушел лишь потому, что его держит на месте любопытство. Да и все, что касается Брюса, всегда волновало Джима далеко не в последнюю очередь.

 

_Тринадцать._

 

Брюс подходит к Джиму совсем близко, смотрит на него — уже почти сверху вниз. А потом подается вперед и целует.

— Сбылось, — произносит Брюс, когда отстраняется.

Внутри у Джима что-то ломается — он притягивает Брюса к себе, и на этот раз их поцелуй не выглядит так невинно, как секунду назад. Губы у Брюса сладкие, на вкус как этот несчастный торт, но Джиму это уже неважно — кажется, воздух кончается слишком быстро, и когда они отлипают друг от друга, то начинают смеяться.

 

_Четырнадцать._

 

— Альфред будет в ярости, если узнает, — весело произносит Брюс и снова тянется к Джиму, целует его в шею, в подбородок, по скулам и наконец в губы.

Джим все еще не знает, что сказать. Вся его картина мира разрушается и встает с ног на голову. Что ему теперь делать? И как, самое главное, остановиться?

— Брюс, легче… — Джим сам не понимает, как оказывается прижатым к стене на кухне. Они никак не могут перестать целоваться, словно с цепи сорвались — Джим таким сумасшедшим не чувствовал себя никогда. Ни один токсин, выпущенный очередным психом в воздух Готэма, не обладает таким эффектом — кажется, словно сегодня День рождения и у Джима тоже. И самое заветное желание сбывается прямо сейчас.

 

_Пятнадцать._

 

Как теперь унять этот ураган, что вот-вот поглотит их обоих?..

— Мастер Брюс… — в соседней комнате хлопает дверь, и Брюс как ошпаренный отскакивает от Джима.

— Еще чаю? — мгновенно соображает он, и Джим кивает. Через секунду они снова сидят за столом и делают вид, что едят торт.

— Я немного задержался… — Альфред заходит на кухню и замолкает, как только обнаруживает Джима. — Капитан Гордон, какой приятный сюрприз.

— Капитан Гордон заглянул лично сообщить, что Джером Валеска точно мертв, — Брюс не дает Джиму заговорить.

— Какой интересный повод для визита, — Альфред выглядит недовольным — неужели догадался?

— Ну, и в прошлый раз я не поздравил Брюса с Днем рождения, — Джим улыбается, но скорее всего выглядит это не очень убедительно. — Семнадцать лет. Как быстро время летит.

— Действительно, — Альфред проходит ближе к плите и спрашивает: — Как вам торт, капитан?

— Очень сладкий, — честно отвечает Джим, стараясь при этом не смотреть на Брюса.

 

_Шестнадцать._

 

Джим кое-как вливает в себя вторую чашку Эрл Грея, благодарит за угощение и быстро выскальзывает из-за стола, пока Альфред занимает Брюса каким-то вопросом.

Он надеется сбежать из особняка как можно скорее, а потом по возможности не пересекаться с Брюсом как можно дольше.

— Капитан Гордон, — зовет его Брюс, когда Джим уже стоит у открытой входной двери. Приходится повернуться.

— Брюс, мне нужно идти, уже слишком поздно, — Джим надеется, что Брюс не будет делать глупостей сейчас, особенно когда Альфред вернулся.

— Позвольте проводить вас до машины, — Брюс проходит мимо Джима, и тому ничего не остается как согласиться.

Они спускаются по крыльцу, и, стоит Джиму достать ключи от автомобиля, Брюс произносит:

— Не нужно.

— Что?

— Не нужно считать это ошибкой, — Брюс смотрит на Джима так, словно изучает, и от этого взгляда становится неуютно.

— А это была не она? — Джим слишком раздражен, чтобы согласиться. Последняя вещь на свете, которую он ожидает — это вляпаться в отношения с ребенком.

 

_Семнадцать._

 

Брюс качает головой в ответ, а потом снова целует его. Похоже, он совсем не боится, что кто-то может их увидеть.

— Альфред уже обо всем догадался, — Брюс наконец-то отступает назад, и Джим едва сдерживается от того, чтобы потянуться за ним. — Он слишком хорошо знает и меня, и вас.

— Я… — Джим не знает, что и сказать.

Брюс засовывает руку в карман и достает оттуда сломанную семнадцатую свечку. Он протягивает ее Джиму, вкладывает в его ладонь.

— Я не собираюсь ждать до тех пор, когда их станет восемнадцать, — Брюс возвращается в особняк и даже ни разу не оглядывается.

Джим еще, наверное, с минуту разглядывает несчастную свечу, а затем кладет ее во внутренний карман пиджака. Он садится в машину, заводит ее и в последний момент перед тем, как тронуться с места, понимает — если бы Брюс не ушел так быстро, он бы нашел, что ответить ему:

— Я тоже.


End file.
